customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
CARE
Centre of Advanced Research and Experimentation (CARE) is a multinational company and science-based organisation that is dedicated to twelve unique projects: of which only three are known to the general public: they are morally dubious and see the progression of science as being the only thing that truly matters in the world - however they are smart enough to realise that in order to evade suspicion they must put on a guise for the public and no one outwith the organisation is aware of the company's true goals or ambitions. Origin Set up around 1998 CARE grew quickly into a multinational company and began work on twelve projects that they have been devoted to ever since: the general public is only aware of six of these projects, the ones that CARE have decided are able to pass as "respectable causes" in the eyes of both the public and ISDF law, their other projects are held in secret and are often not only immoral but also illegal under current ISDF law. CARE scientists see no wrong in this kind of behavior and see it as necessary for the progression of science, which they see as a vital tool in bettering the world: at any cost - many of the scientists in CARE are geniunely nice people who have simply become too involved in their work but a select few are utterly without moral and will do anything to further their goals, this has resulted in CARE creating some unique technologies and beings that have both aided and threatened the world on numerous occassions.. Project A - Health + Medicine (publically known) a large majority of CARE's public-work is in developing new medicine and health-care products such as nutri-pills, vitamin-supplements and various gels designed to deal with infections, burns and skin-ailments: they are also working on vaccines for diseases and other geniune humanitarian work. Project B - Helper-Bots (publically known) CARE develops many Helper-Bots for home and office use, these specially designed robots are made to aid people with simple tasks such as cleaning up, filing and performing basic house-hold duties: every year CARE tries to push for ever more advanced models of their trademarked Helper-Bots and have become somewhat of a household name as a result. Project C - Dimensional-Travel (publically known) CARE are a leading power when it comes to dimensional-travel and are working on experimental time-travel, though so far attempts have been hampered by unexpected side-effects (kept secret from the public) - but in true CARE fashion they continue their work, not about to give up just because some staff members vanished into the time-stream. Project D - Military Technology (classified) the darker side of CARE begins with their contribution to warfare, although not particularly hostile themselves CARE scientists are sometimes too curios for their own good and love to explore the destructive possibilities of science: creating bio-weaponry, cyber-weaponry and power-suits of varying types - CARE is more than happy to sell these weapons off to anyone who is willing to contribute a sizeable fund to the CARE cause. CARE Military Technology is responsible for the creation of the Sprytes. Project E - Genetic-Engineering (top-secret) CARE performs many illegal experimentation on both human and animal subjects: these experiments are top-secret and only revealed to higher-ranking staff, their are a great many workers in CARE who serve the organisation loyally whilst being completely unaware of the sinister experimentations that are being conducted in secret beneath their very noses. Project F - Magi-Tech (extremely classified) CARE has been dabbling in Magi-Tech for years but only the leading-rank members know of its existence: this project was responsible for the creation of Clayman, Sparkman, Bubbleman and Neos yet is still in the early stages with a fifth artificial life-form being prepared for awakening at some point in the future. Category:Organizations Category:Inferno Pendragon